


弥赛亚同人－柚御：时间胶囊-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Miike Mayo/Yugi Kotarou





	弥赛亚同人－柚御：时间胶囊-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－柚御：时间胶囊-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d441ce4)

[ 20](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d441ce4)

### [弥赛亚同人－柚御：时间胶囊](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d441ce4)

【2019年，祝自己生日快乐！！写了文送给自己，虽然一点也不“贺”。好喜欢万夜！期待黄昏里见到他】

  


  


“——太郎…小太郎！！”

回过神的那一刻，听到大声呼唤自己名字的声音，小太郎下意识咽了口口水。

低下头来，只见跑回来的万夜正歪过半个身子横在他跟前，凭借矮一头的身高观察他的脸。

小太郎立马抬手半遮挡住表情顺便擦了下汗，转头退走半步，不想让自己的弥赛亚读自己的心思。毕竟他对御池万夜也没那么敞开心思，说不定会被冷嘲热讽。

“怎么了？撤退喽，”先前走在前方的雏森折返回来，奇怪的催促几句，后方正跟着小暮。

他们一行四人身着普通大学生装扮，有用帽子和假发进行容貌的改变，背着的书包里都藏有这次任务的东西。他们已经顺利潜入完成，取得的资料证据也全部在手，现在就是撤离罢了。

这附近近期有各种研究活动和企划活动，促使学生和研究者们的交流与未来发展的探讨。不过这私底下却藏有不该有的东西，甚至一切不知名的学生也被掺入其中，浑然不知下被毁了前途。

搞定这事后他们以普通学生的身份各自离开现场，在大学路前汇合。现在只要在这个返校季前混入人群里撤退，一切就妥当了。

只是不知为何，小太郎却在学区前运动场后的林地道路旁停下了脚步，盯着树间的某一点看得出神。这使得他意识到自己走神后，顿时为自己的失态感到窘迫。

“怎么了？”小暮走来询问，几个人都跟着看去小太郎之前望向的地方，发现那片林子被隔离带围起，上面挂着土地开发的牌子。

“啊，这就是之前教授口中提到的，要铲掉这篇老林子，建立新的学区楼吧。”雏森随口感慨先前得到的信息，当然这和他们的任务一点关系都没有，“毕竟是老区了，和周围这些年的发展也有所不合。再说那些老古董也向继续搞什么研究会之类的，这里大概回成为将来他们相互争破头的地方吧。”

“这片地区怎么了吗？”小暮比较关注小太郎的情况。

小太郎张张嘴又闭上，舔了下嘴唇后不知从何处开口。万夜见他这样，半看透又半好笑的抱起脑袋，瞧这这篇城区中间的林子扬声乐道，“他大概是在为这些树惋惜吧？不过这也不管你的事了吧。”

对于万夜大大咧咧刺耳的态度，小太郎顿时不爽的瞪来。可这其中美更多杀伤力的眼神，多少诉说了他也的确为此感到惋惜的心思。只是他开口还是否认，“不，只是让我想到曾经的大学学区后方也有这么片林子，没这个大。当时…在那里放了些东西。我刚才看到这个时才想起来。”

说完后他就感到三双眼睛齐刷刷的看向他。接着万夜低下头去转移开视线，再度看去树林方向。另外两个人则各带疑问间少不了点好奇。

“东西？”雏森倒也自觉，干脆替其他人问出口。

小太郎不想因为自己在这里多愁善感而耽误回程，毕竟不回去任务不能算彻底结束。所以他带头往前走，感到边上的人都跟上来，他才压声娓娓道来。

“国中时和柔道部的朋友的树下埋了时间胶囊。”小太郎没有回头去看其他人的脸，因为他自己肯定有些不好意思，还有些无奈。“还没到日子，不知道谁还记得。”

小太郎双手插入口袋，拉高的外套领口下好盖到下巴，让他缩了缩脖子，“也不知道那些树还在不在。我只是看到那个牌子想到，如果那片林子已经被开发，土地被刨开，胶囊不见了的话，他们以后可能就找不到了。”

沉默在四人不均的脚步声里扩散开。周围马路上的噪音和人们擦肩而过的说话声熙熙攘攘的升腾起来，不知何时林子已经过了。出了校区就逐渐开始是装满店里的商业区，先前那段短短的路程就像幻觉似的没了。

“时间胶囊。就是那种把想留给自己或者其他人的话或者东西存放起来的装置吗？”小暮虽然知道，但失去记忆和过去生活的他大概对这种事感到不真切。

“嗯，我们设置了十年。”小太郎吃惊的在于，自己口中竟然有那么点遗憾和不坦白的苦涩。“其实只是个盒子罢了，没有锁，很简单。随时都可以被挖走打开。”

自己果然好担心。明明先前粗心的差点忘记，怎么在如今竟想起来了呢？

“要是那么在意盒子和里面的东西还在不在的话，你去确认一下不就行了。”

一句话让小太郎停下脚步。

雏森和小暮和他一样有些愣住，但发话的万夜不知何时已经落到最后面。他站在那里盯着小太郎，心情莫名的没之前完成任务时那么好了。

小太郎隔着距离同万夜对视几秒，接着他挤出憋着的气垮了下肩。眼中的犹豫和不接纳显而易见，“但过去的我已经死了。”

“不是为了小太郎你自己的话，你去为他们确认下又有什么关系，”万夜双手挂在口袋里，不甘的放低视线。舌头在口腔内暴露他的不安，从内侧拿舌尖戳着自己，努力斟酌着用词。“安全后，你再把它放回去等着那些人来挖不就行了。”

“这不是御池你认为的那种随便打开就可以的东西啊。”

面对小太郎的责备，忽然没了声的万夜深吸口气，再度抬起头看来时，即使他再怎么睁大明亮的眼睛和拉平嘴角，却都看不出来嬉皮笑脸的模样。

嘴角带动的肌肉令年纪最轻的候补生表情古怪，似笑非笑，却渗透出些许委屈和不满，“我只是觉得你会在乎他们。小太郎就是这样呗。”结尾那声又奇怪的调出个尾音，使交谈对象猜不清他在想什么。

小太郎哑然，想说对方为何要讲的了解自己似的，可这样容易刺痛人的话又莫名被自己的意识拦下。想要冲他道歉，可什么心思又粘住了他的嘴巴。同时认可对方话的想法又打击着他，那些过去学校时好的回忆和后来信仰带来的痛正以不同形式冷热共同冲刷着他。

“十年后的话…现在还差多久？”小暮不知是帮忙打破局面，还是无意的帮忙，但他的询问很好的转移了注意力。

等小太郎再余光捕捉到万夜时，男孩已经和平时差不到哪里去。他玩味的插着衣服口袋，用脚跟和脚尖来回晃着身子，凑热闹般盯着小暮文化的方向，随后好奇的等小太郎回答。

小太郎干脆跟着问题走了下去。不等计算，记忆却来的更快，“还有半年吧，24岁的时候。当时设定的是和我们学校毕业日同日那天去挖。”

“还有机会，”雏森摊开手，软化了气氛，“你去确认下那片地方还在不也挺好的吗。只要你还记得位置的话，我可以帮忙。”

大概因为雏森对于他们来说是个经历许多的大前辈吧，他给出的建议让小太郎冷静很多。小太郎内心挣扎了几下，选择了答应这件事，“位置我记得…那明天我去看一下。”

“正好明天休息！”万夜深了个懒腰，他们完成任务后总能有短暂的休假。短促愉悦的欢呼应和下后，他又开始打起哈欠前方迈步。

“你也要去吗？”

万夜一听小太郎的询问，“嗯？”的回过头，奇怪的眨眨眼，无辜的模样完全就是不知情的样，“哎？大家不都去吗？嗯？你们不去吗？”他故意看了看小暮，又瞧了眼雏森。

“我会帮你挖，”雏森扫了眼这对弥赛亚，无语的吐了口气单纯推动话题，所以让小太郎放心一样拍了拍肩。

“如果你不介意的话，”小暮静静地征求同意。

万夜听完顿时朝小太郎递了眼神，得意的耸了耸肩。对此小太郎有千言万语，他试图把心里不舒服和不安的想法顺通，却还是趋于心乱如麻的脑袋而放弃了。

不过好心的他真诚感激有人来帮忙。这种他们现在不再去触及的过去，如果是边缘的话至少能擦着看一次。但这也意味着，他会在此画上句号。

周围的气氛也缓和了下来，小太郎最后说这“那就一起去”变再度迈开脚步，为了明日而去把今日的任务完成。

回想自己有多久没去那附近了，还真让他也算不清呢。

“信，你是写给自己的吗？”

“嗯。”

小太郎并不回避雏森的询问。

“写给十年后的自己的。”

而他不知道的事，万夜何时又走到了最后面，看着他的身影久久不言。

…

第二日他们四个人用了不少时间绕去那个地方，一方面是这种日子和时间那带没什么人，另一方面是时隔久远有些地方同过去不一样，小太郎回忆了半天。

“大概从这里走一百步。”小太郎做起最后的计算。当初为什么大家一起设了那么多作为地图的暗示标志？他也不知道。也许是一时兴起，认为那样不会有人发现。

只可惜当时隔久远他再度来到这里，发现有些地方被改建，一切熟悉的东西没了踪影，不得不说他内心真的感到一丝担忧。

他不禁害怕盒子已经被工人挖走丢掉，或者被什么不知情人偷窥和带走。只是相比盒子中自己曾经寄托的东西，他强烈告诉自己应该更担心那些过着平静生活的同学们，是否还能平安实现当初时间胶囊的约定。

至少他实现不了了。

还好他发现那片树林虽然小了，另一端有部分树被砍掉挖走建了小路的现象。但是他们去的那一片还在，于是几个人带着从教堂弄出来的小铲子，一路鬼鬼祟祟的钻了进去。

起先小太郎记不清大概是这棵树和边上那棵树之间的哪一块，他们落空了一个地方，留下个小坑。到底要挖多深也不知道，好在不是他一个人。多出来三双手来帮忙后，这两棵树之间立马聚集了四个蹲着的身影。

时间胶囊被挖到，不知道是时间的沉淀还是原本当初就那么拼命，想不到埋的那么深。再一看周围，挖了好大一块，要是被人看到，准保会被逮住骂一顿。

真的就像小太郎凭借记忆说的，是再普通不过的铁盒，再一看，还是原本装饼干用的。只是上面被喷漆重新上了色，喷画上了全新的名字。

因为盒子被装在保险塑料袋里密封，还套了一层塑料袋，所以取出来时非常干净。袋子上沾满了泥土，几只小虫从他们挖出的新土间逃走了。

难免会对留有深意的旧物留有怀念，小太郎用手抚摸过盒盖上的喷绘，想到那时候自己也积极参与了设计和讨论，才做了这个。

盖子打开后，里面的东西已经没当初埋入前那么完整，但这可能是因为他们放入和刚才挖出来时摇晃所致。不过东西都很完好。

每个人都写了信，不同的信纸不同的落款。还有一些寄语的卡片，以及一些人放了些东西进去。

很多他都还记得，印象里不自觉的浮现出那些曾经熟悉的人和名，以及他们讲述这些东西用意时会用的口气。然而这些流过脑海，就那面把当时自己在计划时的想法，和告诉母亲时所用的口吻言辞也浮现出来。

这刺痛了他。

他不做声并小心翼翼取别人的物品，细心放在盒盖上防止弄脏。接着他把最下面压着的一叠信取出，整理确认。

他已经无法记清楚每个人准备的东西，所以无法精确的帮忙细数，可是他还是会想要确认曾今那个“活着”的自己放入的东西是否还在。

“大家都许诺不相互自己写的内容，所以我现在也不会偷看的。”小太郎算是讲述曾经，也算是警告。听完他这话而雏森，把想要伸手拿起一张卡片的手又收了回去。信封之间夹着的明信片和卡片一类的东西小太郎也都自己扣过来，尽可能不去瞥见别人写过的文字。

但是当初大家各自准备的信封和贺卡以及明信片都个不一样，大小宽度自然也不会整齐。所以在立起来打算放在腿上先整平时，还是有几封小面积的卡纸从其中歪出来，甚至掉了下去。

一张印有熟悉风景的明信片落在了地上，拾起的万夜第一眼认出来了那座山。他不可能不熟悉，因为那是他和小太郎相遇时所在的地方的景色。

他立马知道那是谁的明信片，甚至都能猜出来是对方亲自拍摄印刷出来的自制明信片。

这让万夜紧紧捏在手中，却迟迟没有将其翻过来偷读背面的内容。

忽然手中的明信片被取走了，万夜有一瞬间被吓到。可是他看到是蹲在地上直起身的小太郎后，立马把神情掩盖起来。

“这是我的，”小太郎很直接的表明物品的主人。

可是他没打开确认一次，而是直接把这张卡叠在了那对信封的最上面。接着他继续往后翻去，直到他抽出来了另一个信封时后，才和那张明信片共同摆在一起。

信封上写的是他自己的名字。

只是名字下方还有一个标注，写的是“采访词”。

“采访词？不是写给你自己的吗？”万夜随口一问，算是满口平日嚣张的语调。

“那时候想着，如果我十年后挖出来，肯定会距离实现目标更近，所以写了拿到奥运会冠军后采访时希望说的话。等到十年后的自己读到后，也许会发现自己已经要实现，并且那时候可以说出这上面写的话。”

但是他未能实现那个时刻，他被杀死了。

熟知这个背景的小暮众人，自然在听他陈说这件事的时候不多讲一声。

背对着他们蹲在盒子前的小太郎没有任何动作，沉默间几度将刚才自己说的话消化掉，咽回肚子。

最终他也没打开信来实现唯一一次可以打开的机会。

他只是把信翻过面，确认了封口处完好如初。随后他还帮忙确认了其他人的信完完整整，然后在肯定了这个盒子很安全后，重新将东西一样一样整齐的摆回盒子里。

盖上盖子，缝上保鲜袋，裹上塑料袋，伸手将其平平整整的放回坑底。

“确认好了，所以埋回去吧。”小太郎深吸了一口气后拍着腿站起来，转身重新拿起了铲子。

他面对回来其他人后，脸上是要求不要多说的脸色，眼眸间填满了思绪与决心。

他不会拿走。

也绝对不会读。

那是曾经活过的他留下的希望。

是死去前的他所不知道的事情。

他想要实现的目标和赐予那些话的人，已经支离破碎。

他不想读自己曾经的决意和信赖，可他也无法下手将其撕碎和烧毁。

一切都完完整整的埋回了地底，留给了半年后那些打开的人。唯有那封信原本的主人不会将其取走，因为已经死去。

小太郎蹲下来独自用铲子挖出土，快速的往袋子上盖去。直到那块白色已经看不出来，他才开始丢下铲子，用手把周围堆起的土大把大把的往坑里推。

随后雏森和小暮加入其中，两三下将土填好了。

仅有站在逆光下的万夜，迟迟不说话的口像和那个被埋回地下的信一样，不愿多透露任何一个词。

…

“你要写什么放进去呢？”

听了儿子他们的提议后，笑着的母亲询问当时拿着笔思如泉涌的他。

“我要写以后拿到奥运金牌后被采访时的话。”

他如此坚信自己必定会赢得金牌。

因为他的神说的话不会有错。

“让全世界都知道照日杜的好，和神树大人的好。因为他指引的路和光，让我得到机会亲自开辟道路走上领奖台。”

他将自己热爱的地方拍照下来，印成送给未来自己和世界的明信片。

他写了寄语，美好光明得他自己都无法用语言说出来。

然后他将那些细心真挚的存入时间胶囊中，埋入泥土下，等待十年的时间流失。

即使现在亲手将其藏入黑暗的地下，但他则依旧行走在阳光之下。

而他定将亲自把睡了十年的寄望挖出，带回光下。

…

如今无法克制的回忆涌向他。

或许他无法记得全部要写的话，因为太多太多。

可是他却无法忘却当时落笔的心情。

自己曾那么相信他的神。

他确认自己是特殊的。

绝对会实现的。

在神树大人您为我延续的生命里，我会在十年后看到我已将实现十年前的理想。

我会为您赢得金牌，成为一名真正的奥运会冠军。

我认为这是只有我才能为教团向全世界传达的事，是神树大人交给我的特殊的事。

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

手术后被允许出院的万夜，第一件事是去找了作为现任代理系长的百濑。

作为死去的樱，柚木小太郎现在被处理的东西里到底还剩下了什么呢？

他得到了小太郎的生命，寄望，和健全的器官。但是他还有想要的，只是他无法再一次得到小太郎的重生。

被取走器官的残余尸体已被送去火化，而破烂的候补生制服并未一起穿着塞入焚烧炉中，而是同其他东西一起装入盒中等待被处理。

万夜没要求特别留下东西，他反而之要求把那件破烂沾血的制服取出，将其领口的金色搭扣拔了下来。他废了很大功夫才将其弄下来，随后他请求百濑将其替换成自己制服上的搭扣。

若他在体内存活，能永恒相伴，共以一躯前行。那必然也愿着以同样的制服，经历重生后如今的雏形，直到一起将其褪去，离巢成为樱。

…

后来万夜带着自己制服上被拔下来的搭扣带去了樱花林的墓地里。

他都来不及为小太郎种一棵树，却先找到了一片地。

他用手使劲挖着土壤，让石子坚硬的刺痛手指，令沙泥浓黑了他的指甲缝。

随后他把用袋子裹好的制服搭扣埋入其中，成为了他留给未来自己的一颗时间胶囊。

身为间谍，他们都有可能随时在任务重丧命。可是他此时此刻要求自己相信自己会有机会来挖出来。

那时候，未来的自己必定从这里看到曾经穿着的候补生制服的自己，回想自己经历失去却依旧能活着前行摸索的理由和道路，见证这段雏鸟之途最后的结局。

万夜起身，站在那片被他翻过重新填好的土壤前，昂首挺胸面向前方的高空。

他想送给的樱花树还没栽种，也没能成长如苍天。这让他特意选择的地点暴露在阳光下，明亮刺眼还辽阔高远。

他抬手握住领子上小太郎的搭扣，感受体内器官的运作，聆听小太郎活着的声音。

他看着太阳，幻想眼前有颗十年后繁茂绚烂的樱树。

他立于埋藏的时间胶囊前，对“樱花树”，对“太阳”，对“制服”，对“时间”，对“将来的自己和小太郎”宣誓出心意。

等十年后挖出来再看这颗代表现在候补生我的扣子时。我会发现，在你延续的我的未来里，我将会已经毕业，成为了真正的樱。

END

【解析备注】

1.我觉得小太郎不会去打开读，那时候他对于神的想法所做的改变，已经和当初写信时大不相同。但是最后他也说过，他对于万夜的感情，即使想杀死也不会去杀死。所以我觉得他也不会撕掉信，毁掉信，而是让过去那个自己坚信的东西和同“世界”“信仰”“神”“朋友”“自己”这几个点做出来的约定（时间胶囊）一起存下去，而自己无法再去碰。那些朋友和那些东西，都将是曾经“活着的那些人们”的了。他不会否认那段时光和感情。

2.因为万夜没有读，所以不会知道写了什么。所以小太郎内心的那些话，我只留在了单独的地方描写，依旧是小太郎曾经自己想的。可是万夜那么聪明，他曾经肯定坚信和期待过小太郎的顺利，因此他必定也会猜得到那封信里，那些要对世界说的话里，包含了什么。小太郎会送给自己，会赞誉自己，可是这时候的自己已经不是那时候小太郎所希望有的了，所以他没翻开读，也不会去读。是一种对于这些人的约定和小太郎的尊重，也是他内心痛苦和压抑的控制吧….至少我希望表达，可能没能写好orz

3.因为时间胶囊的主题设定十年，所以前后两部分的大跨度时，那个省略号分化线，我列了十行（没人在乎！）

4.曾经小太郎说的话，提到会成为真正的奥运会冠军，和万夜最后承诺成为真正的樱，是相互呼应的。句式也是相对呼应排列的。

5.当然大家都知道，把扣子这个梗来自月咏大千秋里okki对崚行做的事，不过这里自己调整了一下。

6.看到土地开发，树林要消失那里。万夜发现小太郎对于树木的惋惜，和小太郎真的惋惜。这个只是我假设。曾经看资料说，从官方写的小说里说到，照日杜大部分都是自然主义者，就连万夜给的名字也都是和树和水和自然有关，吃东西也很注意天然干净。所以我觉得那些人应该很在意自然的，会珍惜自然界的植物动物原本的生长吧，小太郎成长在那里，以及对于神树大人的敬爱，也会让他爱护和尊重其他生灵的吧。

7.小太郎当初埋入胶囊里，提到埋入黑暗的地底，他却在光明里行走。说的也是曾经他在黑暗里度过，但是被万夜带去光明的世界生活。即使他将东西埋藏与黑暗等待时间，但真正的他正在抬首挺胸在新的信仰下生活在光明里奋斗，表达了他当时内心一切都回到美好了吧。而他对于过去的自己成长和坚信的东西，未来必然会争取获得。那时候那会挖出那封信，自信的对过去的自己说目标会实现，自己会赢得金牌。从黑暗里把那个过去留下的寄望取出，在阳光下打开读出来，也映照着曾经被从黑暗里解救，在阳光下再度生活。

8.设定打开的时间，是他24岁。而按照阿转他们的推算，24岁就是月咏时。所以在大家去按照约定打开给现在自己的时间胶囊时，小太郎却在另一个世界里死了。而他死后的手术结束时，同年，万夜埋下了给自己的时间胶囊，那个搭扣。

9.最后宣誓所面对的事物。有小太郎，也有自己。他的生命，体内的内脏和血液，阳光，樱花树，手中的扣子，和相信的人，都是小太郎。而他埋下的自己的扣子，要走的路，都和小太郎曾经说自己要去开拓一样，都是万对于自己承诺的。

  


10.小太郎他们定的挖出时间是在毕业日。也是对应结尾万夜说的毕业后成为樱。  


[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[柚木小太郎](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E6%9C%A8%E5%B0%8F%E5%A4%AA%E9%83%8E)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)

评论(5)

热度(20)

    1. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    2. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) [OAO](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://suqixuqi.lofter.com/) [苏柒许七](http://suqixuqi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://yitianyuan904.lofter.com/) [时绫辻辷（异天元）](http://yitianyuan904.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://lonsagnh.lofter.com/) [Lonsagnh](http://lonsagnh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) [九魚居士](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://keke2655.lofter.com/) [流白](http://keke2655.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://lulu1124.lofter.com/) [璐璐_陆上无井](http://lulu1124.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) [起风酱](http://mofamaomaoli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    13. [](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) [aoiselina](http://aoiselina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://sanshengshuxiatanbugui.lofter.com/) [不想好好呆着](http://sanshengshuxiatanbugui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    20. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d3b5e44)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12d507941)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
